Austin Stack
| birth_place = Tralee, County Kerry | death_date = | death_place = Dublin, Ireland | party = Sinn Féin }} Austin Stack (7 December 1879 – 27 April 1929) was an Irish revolutionary and politician. Early life Stack was born in Ballymullen, Tralee, County Kerry. He was educated at the Christian Brothers School in Tralee. At the age of fourteen he left school and became a clerk in a solicitor's office. A gifted Gaelic footballer, he captained the Kerry team to All-Ireland victory in 1904. He also served as President of the Kerry Gaelic Athletic Association County Board. Activism He became politically active in 1908 when he joined the Irish Republican Brotherhood. In 1916, as commandant of the Kerry Brigade of the Irish Volunteers, he made preparations for the landing of arms by Roger Casement. Although he was made aware that Casement was arrested on Easter Saturday and was being held in Tralee, he made no attempt to rescue him from Ballymullen Barracks. District Inspector Kearney of the Royal Irish Constabulary treated Casement very well and made sure Stack was aware that Casement could have been rescued, yet he refused to act as his orders were to rise later. Stack was arrested and sentenced to death for his involvement in the Rising, however, this was later commuted to penal servitude for life. He was released under general amnesty in June 1917 and was elected as an abstentionist Sinn Féin Member of Parliament for Kerry West in the 1918 Westminster election, becoming a member of the 1st Dáil. He was automatically elected as an abstentionist member of the House of Commons of Southern Ireland and a member of the 2nd Dáil as a Sinn Féin Teachta Dála for Kerry–Limerick West at the 1921 elections. He opposed the Anglo-Irish Treaty of 1921, and took part in the subsequent Civil War. He was captured in 1923 and went on hunger strike for forty-one days before being released in July 1924. Dáil He was elected to the 3rd Dáil at the 1922 general election and subsequent elections as an Anti-Treaty Sinn Féin TD for the Kerry constituency. When Éamon de Valera founded Fianna Fáil in 1926, Stack remained with Sinn Féin being re-elected to the Dáil at the June 1927 general election. He did not contest the September 1927 general election Stack's health never recovered after his hunger strike and he died in a Dublin hospital on 27 April 1929, aged 49. Austin Stack Park in his home town of Tralee, one of the Gaelic Athletic Association's stadiums, is named in his honour, as is the Austin Stacks Hurling and Gaelic football club. References Category:1879 births Category:1929 deaths football Category:Austin Stacks Gaelic footballers Category:Sinn Féin politicians Category:Irish Republican Army (1917–22) members Category:Irish Republican Army (1922–69) members Category:Kerry Gaelic footballers Category:Members of the 1st Dáil Category:Members of the 2nd Dáil Category:Members of the 3rd Dáil Category:Members of the 4th Dáil Category:Members of the 5th Dáil Category:Members of the Irish Republican Brotherhood Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for Irish constituencies (1801–1922) Category:Ministers for Justice (Ireland) Category:People from Tralee Category:People of the Irish Civil War Category:Politicians from County Kerry Category:Teachtaí Dála Category:UK MPs 1918–22